


Staying Grounded

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants something from Harry, maybe it’s time he <i>gets</i> something for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my Daily Deviant's January submission. Kinks/Themes Chosen: coitus à cheval: (sex on a horse or horselike creature), outdoor sex, virgins.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading, and to Torino10154 for title assistance. Nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Staying Grounded

~

It’s quiet in the forest, and for the first time since he killed Voldemort only a few weeks before, Harry relaxes. He breathes in the scents of the forest, glad to be alone, away from the constant owls from the Ministry and the letters from people he doesn’t know, all of whom want something from him. 

He has his friends, of course, but much as he loves Ron and Hermione, being around them these days makes him uncomfortable. They are constantly touching each other and looking like they’re about to snog or more, and he hates being a third wheel. 

It also doesn’t help that sometime in what should have been Harry’s seventh school year, Ginny and Neville got a lot closer, and Ginny’s made it clear she plans to stick with Neville. Which is great. Neville’s brilliant, but where does that leave Harry?

And honestly, Harry can’t blame her, he knows things happen, after all. But still, it’s lonely seeing his friends paired up leaving him all alone.

He hears a noise up ahead and, drawing his wand, he advances. The war may be over, but there could be Death Eaters out there who haven’t heard the news and who would hex him as soon as they see him. 

When he hears off-key humming, however, he smiles, recognising who it is. “Luna,” he says, holstering his wand as he enters a clearing.

Luna is stroking a Thestral’s neck with slow, deliberate strokes. “Hullo, Harry,” she all but sings, never faltering in her stroking. “Are you here to check on the Thestrals, too?”

Harry had forgotten about them, to be honest. “Not exactly,” he says, moving closer. “But now that I’m here…How are they?”

“I think they’re all right.” Luna tilts her head, looking up into one of the Thestral’s eyes. “They hid during the battle. It’s easy for them to get hurt in a fight since not everyone can see them.”

Harry nods. That does make sense. “And how are you, Luna?” he asks. “Is your father all right?”

“He’s fine. He wanted me to come home, but I told him I had to stay here and take care of things.” She turns to Harry. “We should ride them.”

Harry frowns, struggling to keep up with the conversation. “The Thestrals, you mean?”

“Yes, they need exercise and they need to know that things are back to normal.” Reaching out, she cups Harry’s face with her hand. “And they’re not the only ones.” 

Her hand curls around Harry’s neck and she pulls him close, pressing her mouth on his. 

For a moment, Harry’s world tilts on its axis. He’s not sure how this is happening, but since he likes kissing her, and it’s something he’s thought about for a while, he doesn’t really worry about it. Instead, he opens his mouth and presses his tongue to the seam of her lips.

She lets him in and she tastes like the chocolate pudding they served for lunch in the castle, and soon, Harry’s pushing her against the body of the Thestral, devouring her mouth and rocking against her. 

Luna’s hands tug at his shirt, but when her hands splay over his chest, Harry gasps into her mouth. “We shouldn’t,” he says regretfully, trying to move away. “We’re out in the open. Anyone could see.”

“No one will see us,” Luna says, her hands moving towards his belt. “No one comes out here. But if you’re worried, we can move.”

“Where?” Harry asks, his eyes almost crossing as she reaches into his trousers and her hand brushes his cock. “All the dorms…back at the castle…are full of people,” he pants. 

“We can do it on Thestral back.” Luna smiles and, pushing him away, she pulls off her blouse. She’s wearing a white lace bra, and Harry can see her nipples through it. His mouth goes dry and he completely misses what she says next as she strips completely. “…kills two birds with one stone.”

Harry, dazed, stares at her. “What?”

Luna smiles gently and, grabbing his hand, pulls him closer again. “The Thestrals need exercise and you need comfort sex, so we can do that at the same time.”

“I don’t—” Harry pauses. Does he really want to talk her out of this? “Are you sure?” he says instead. 

Smiling, Luna drops her clothes in a pile on the forest floor before climbing up onto the Thestral’s back. “Come on,” she says. “You like flying, don’t you?”

“Love it,” Harry says thickly, trying to boost himself up behind her. 

“This is like flying but on the ground,” she says.

Harry’s not sure that’s true but isn’t about to argue with a naked girl about much.

“Oh, you should leave your clothes here,” she advises. “Otherwise you may lose them in case we do fly.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agrees. He strips quickly before mounting. “Although maybe we should try to stay on the ground.”

“I think you’re right,” Luna says, kicking the Thestral into walking. “I’ve never had sex. Have you?”

Off kilter, Harry steadies himself by clutching at her waist. Her skin is soft and her hair smells fabulous. “Erm, no,” he says, his face heating.

“Oh, good,” she says. “That way we can learn how to do it together. This should be interesting.”

Harry’s pretty sure it’d be best to have their first time on a non-moving surface, but he doesn’t say that. Instead he presses his chest to her back and hangs on as the Thestral trots deeper into the forest. His cock clearly likes the arrangement, he’s pretty sure he’s leaking all over her, but Luna doesn’t appear to care, so he doesn’t say anything.

He ponders how she’d react if he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. Or maybe moved over between her legs. But they’re going faster now and he doesn’t want to distract her since he’s not really that experienced at riding Thestrals, their fifth year visit to the Department of Mysteries notwithstanding.

The Thestral settles into a smooth gait and Harry relaxes a bit. Luna presses back against him, releasing her grip on the Thestral’s neck. “This will be easier if I turn around, don’t you think?” she says, and without waiting for an answer, she shifts until both legs are hanging off one side of the animal. Then, with an acrobatic move that leaves Harry’s mouth hanging open, she turns to face him, sliding both her legs around his waist.

“Bloody hell,” Harry breathes as she presses her chest against his. “How did you learn to—”

“Oh, there are a lot of books on sex,” she says, looping her arms around his neck. “I got bored one day in the library and looked some up.” A frown crosses her face. “I suppose that book’s gone now.”

Harry kisses her, and it’s as much about comfort as it is about lust. Well, it is for about a second. Luna’s breasts against him feel fabulous and as she arches into him, Harry quickly forgets what they were talking about and where they are.

His hands skate over her skin, up and down her sides, even, for a few blissful moments, over her breasts, an when she mewls and pushes closer, Harry takes the hint and runs his thumbs over her nipples.

Their kisses get wetter, deeper, and Luna’s wriggling is driving Harry mad. He’s kissing her neck and she’s got her hand around his cock and she’s stroking, pulling, and it’s not long before he’s coming, spurting all over her hand and stomach. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispers, tucking his face into the curve of her neck as he shudders. 

Luna kisses him through it, then draws back to look into his face. Without speaking, she captures his hand and pulls it towards the vee of her legs. 

Harry needs no further invitation and at first gently, although he gets braver as she writhes and moans, he begins to push a finger, then two, inside her. She shows him what she likes, takes her thumb and rubs, demonstrating until he gets it, and then it’s all him. 

Luna throws her head back and rides his fingers, her mouth slack with pleasure as he gets braver. “Yes,” she whispers as the trees pass by smoothly. “Oh yes, Harry!” 

She’s beautiful and Harry works on his coordination, kissing her neck and breasts as he fingers her with one hand while supporting her back with the other.

It’s not long until she’s whimpering, crying out, her cunt grabbing at his hand as she convulses through her orgasm. When she’s done, she presses close again and kisses him. This time it’s slow, gentle, comforting. 

When Harry looks around again it looks familiar. They are heading back to the clearing where he originally found Luna. When he says that, Luna nods.

“Yes, it’s where the herd gathers,” she says against his skin. Her head is resting on his shoulder. “They always return to this spot, which is why I left our clothes here.”

“Makes sense,” Harry says.

The Thestral stops, begins lipping at something on the floor of the forest, and Luna pulls away from Harry. He misses her warmth when she dismounts and Summons their clothes. “There you go, Harry,” she says as she hands him his jeans and t-shirt. 

Harry accepts them and, jumping off the Thestral, starts to dress. The weight of the world is once again on his shoulders, he can feel it pressing down. He almost wishes he could stay out in the forest. “Erm, I may stay out here a while longer,” he says. 

Luna tilts her head, staring at him, and for moment Harry feels like she’s peering into his soul. “No, you should come back to the castle with me,” she finally says, holding out her hand.

Harry blinks. “Why?”

She smiles. “Because you need more comfort sex. And this time I think we should do it in a bed, don’t you?”

Harry bites his lip. He really should do the right thing. “Luna, I really don’t need—”

“Harry Potter,” she snaps. “Don’t argue with me.”

A laugh threatening, Harry meekly takes her hand. “Okay.”

“Now, I think we should start with the basics, don’t you?” she says as she leads him back to Hogwarts. “I am interested to try things like pegging, I read about it you see, but that may be for another day….”

Harry just listens to her babble. Half of what she’s saying he doesn’t understand, but in that moment he realises he doesn’t care. He’s relaxed, happy, and for the moment, that’s enough.

~


End file.
